movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Joker (Arkhamverse)
The Joker is the main antagonist of Batman Arkham Asylum and Batman Arkham Origins, the tertiary antagonist of Batman Arkham City and the secondary antagonist of Batman Arkham Knight. He is voiced by Mark Hamill in Arkham Asylum, Arkham City and Arkham Knight and by Troy Baker in Arkham Origins. Batman Arkham Series Joker possessed countless mental illnesses; however, if traits of psychopaths prove correctly he did not realize his madness and even if he did he took no avail in trying to help himself, indicating that he was perfectly comfortable with the way he was and his egomania would certainly prevent him from making even the slightest change to his own personality. He suffered from multiple personality disorder, schizophrenia, hysteria, narcissism, pandemonium, opprobrium, and borderline personality disorder and while listing this his psychiatrist states his list of psychoses was endless. He was also a monomaniac as well. He underwent extremely deranged fixations upon different obsessions. The most obvious one was harlequins which actually became the motif of his crime empire, this also carried out in his appearance and manner of killing his victims (making them laugh to death after revealing them to his Joker Toxin). But perhaps the most startling was his fixation on Batman, the first vigilante ever to set foot in Gotham. His obsessions was so bad he focused most of his energy into killing the Dark Knight and should he interfere in his plans, he instantly became the top priority. Also despite being archenemies, Joker actually considered their relationship best friends, he would not kill him even if it was beneficial to his plans but would if he was bored with him. He also had no care about the man underneath the cowl as he knew the second his identity would be revealed it would mean the end of their little game and even stopped Harley Quinn from unmasking a kidnapped Batman, stating "no-one's who you think they are, my dear, why spoil the fun?". Joker actually once insinuated their relationship to be a romantic one. This was either a joke or that he has become so obsessed that he actually may have developed a genuine attraction to Batman although the Joker has no concern over intimacy or companionship, so it is most likely a joke. Joker hated Batman's sidekicks. He believed that they held the vigilante back and only prevented him "playing" with Bruce. It was this that prompted him to kidnap and torture Jason Todd (the second Robin) then mail him the video of Jason's brutal death which only hung over Batman's guilty conscience. He had no concern over anyone's life except his own. If one of his own men were left behind or died, it was a mild inconvenience in Joker's eyes. He would even kill them himself, including the loyalist thugs if he was disappointed by them and sometimes just for the sadistic entertainment in simply killing them. Even Harley Quinn, his most loyal minion and girlfriend who utterly idolized the maniac was left totally oblivious to his cruel treatment and utter abuse towards her. However Harley is still useful to Joker's cause and as long as she kept this way he would keep her by his side. Despite his obvious untrustworthy appearance, Joker is surprisingly charming and in some cases seductive. He was a pathological liar and a sadomasochist. Given his incarceration in Arkham City, he had concocted twelve unique identities with one finite detail, Batman. He was completely unafraid of any physical harm inflicted on him, not only taking twisted delight in being beaten half to death by an enraged Batman but actually persuading him to kill him. Joker's very presence was corruptive; he brought out the worst in people, turning good men into killers and was a cynical, manipulative Machiavelli. During his therapy sessions, not only was he able to get Doctor Young into thinking that he was completely intelligible and sane but actually tricking Doctor Harleen Quinzel into thinking herself in love with the Joker. He openly did not think much of humanity, believing every man, woman and child were as equally insane, sarcastic, and treacherous, as he was in the inside and that to deny this was purely madness, in this case he resented Batman for his ideas that people were basically good. He also thought that life is a joke and everyone in it thinking that no one's life is valuable. He became increasingly obsessed with Batman as the story of Arkham Origins continued. Though originally viewing him as a "tiny little distraction", he slowly becomes more focused on the vigilante especially after he saved the clown prince from his death on top of Gotham Royal Hotel, and was completely dumbfounded that anyone would risk their life to save his until he admitted to his psychiatrist that it was fate that he and Batman met that day. He even ordered the freed prisoners of Blackgate to leave Batman alive, which was odd as he showed no concern over the Caped Crusader living or dying beforehand. Even when he was defeated and imprisoned, he was seen laughing insanely all the while saying, "this is going to be fun" prolonging the inevitable life-long duel between Batman and him. However, Joker was not totally deluded, he was aware that he was a bad person who deserved death and was completely dumbfounded when another person risked their own life to save his as he was aware that he wasn't worth saving. He was also a revolutionary, nihilistic, and suicidal individual, just after Bane rocketed an RPG toward the Gotham Royal Hotel, instead of panicking he casually accepted his fate without a hesitation. He presented numerous opportunities for Batman to take his life, although because of his arrogance there is always a chance that he was simply mocking him as knew the Dark Knight had never killed beforehand. His lack of self-preservation was further reinforced when he shot himself with a dangerous chemical after Batman unravelled his plans to take over Arkham Asylum. Despite his nihilism, Joker completely overvalued his life above anything else. After feeling the affects of the TITAN poisoning from Arkham Asylum, he frantically searched for a cure so he would not die, he even had his girlfriend kidnap doctors all across Gotham then brutally tortured and killed anyone who could not cure his disease. The Joker's emotions were impossible to read, one of his own henchman even commented on how the Joker's mindset could change so easily from being maniacal and humorous to being a serious, calculated mastermind. He was capable of being calm and rational yet this broke in an instant and he reverted to his hysteric state, literally laughing until he was near the brink of tears. Joker rarely got angry and whenever he did it was almost impossible to realise however he did come close to having a breakdown when Batman had set his plans in array during the siege of Arkham. He seems to have developed a symbolic connection towards Arkham Asylum. Despite it being the place of his incarceration Joker considers it a "home away from home" which he used as a way to add insult to injury to the politicians who locked him away there. It was also the same place he chose to put Jason Todd under brutal torture however this was probably a pathological to emotionally attack Batman as he was the man who incarcerated him in Arkham. Joker was also a total genius to make matters worse. He was a master tactician, manipulator, and actor, not only he was able to fool The World's Greatest Detective into thinking he was Black Mask but his entire gang as well. Single-handedly he was able to mastermind the attack on Arkham Asylym by setting a fire at Blackgate Prison so all of his goons would be there to help him take over the Asylum. He was also familiar with Batman's weak points knew that if he brought innocents into the equation then Batman would have no choice but to help him. Because of this he sent his poisoned blood to hospitals all over Gotham as to force the Dark Knight to locate his cure as well as poisoning The Dark Knight himself so symbolically the two would either be united in death. In his final moments Joker gloated over Batman, showing arrogance, overconfidence, and remorseless to his very core. He boasts that in the end he would always save him, ignoring however Joker ends up destroying his own cure. Despite dying he was able to find humor in his own death and ultimately got the last laugh on Batman. Despite his death, nine months later Joker returned. He was able to send his contaminated blood to numerous hospitals which was overlooked and infected five people (Henry Adams, Christina Bell, Albert King, Johnny Charisma and Batman) over time his personality manifested in these five people, and they began to resemble him in appearance and personality. As the Joker-virus spread throughout Batman, many traits of Joker himself spurred when he was alive inside the Dark Knight, mainly his manipulative and sadistic nature. He was able to manipulate Batman into imprisoning Robin by antagonising his mind with Jason Todd's death and forces him to relive his worst memories throughout the night; such as the paralysis of Barbara Gordon, the torture of the Second Robin and even forced him to break his no-killing rule (in a hallucination only). Joker himself comes to the conclusion that though in life the two were divided, death became a symbolic unite for both of them as well he even makes allusions that in contrast of their differences they were "made for each other", should he have fully taken control of Batman he would have returned to "the full package" and plunged Gotham into his reign of chaos. Underneath his terrifying demeanour and bravado, Joker was actually capable of fear. He was terrified of death, and looked for any means to cure himself going as far as when the chance for immortality came across him, he instantly grabbed it. His own self-obsession was so great that when he discovered the Joker-Virus manifested within five people, turning them into imitations of his own personality he was outraged and he deems them 'Joker-fakes'. Above all he was not only afraid of dying but being forgotten by the people of Gotham. This is exploited by Batman, when after the Joker-Virus takes control of Bruce's mind which ultimately results in his final defeat before he is laid to rest by both the city and by Batman. Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Game bosses Category:Psychopath Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Ringmasters Category:Archenemy Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Supervillains Category:Mastermind Category:Mutated Villains Category:Torturer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Big Bads Category:Control Freaks Category:Trickster Category:Power Hungry Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Main Antagonists Category:Inmates Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Serial Killers Category:Kidnapper Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Vandals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Criminals Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Traitor Category:Martial Artists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Mutilators Category:Arena Masters Category:Cheater Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Complete Monster Category:Provoker Category:Gangsters Category:Usurper Category:Master Orator Category:Abusers Category:Dark Messiah Category:Thief Category:Sadomasochists Category:Muses Category:Damned Souls Category:Noncorporeal Category:Stalkers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Nihilists Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Misanthropes Category:Misogynists Category:Strategic Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Thought-Forms Category:Snuff filmer Category:Charistmatic villain Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Possessor Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Liars Category:Defilers Category:Envious Villains Category:Mongers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Nameless Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:One-Man Army Category:Destroyers Category:True Antagonists Category:Brainwashers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:The Heavy Category:Hegemony Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Obsessed Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Monsters Category:Crazy villains Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Sadists Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Leader Category:Hatemongers Category:Barbarian Category:Sociopaths Category:Brutes Category:True main villains Category:Nemesis Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Outcast Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Deceased Category:Betrayed